light_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Startail's Guide to the Dragons of Atlantia
There are seven dragon tribes in Atlantia. They live on their own, fighting the war, and there is one from five of these tribes to save the land of the Atlantia in the Startail's prophecy. Earthtail's 'Description: '''Armored, brown scales with gold underscales; long, flat heads '''Abilities: '''Great diggers, can breathe fire '''Rulers: '''Queen Dirt and King Ground '''Alliances: '''The Earthtail's fight on Flare’s side Suntail's '''Description: '''Gold or pale yellow scales, orange eyes; large heads '''Abilities: '''Breathe fire, survive the hottest of temperatures, control the colors of the sunrises and sunsets '''Rulers: '''Queen Sky and King Bright '''Alliances: '''The Suntail’s fight on Light’s side, along with the Watertail’s Cloudtail's '''Description: '''White scales with yellow horns; large wings '''Abilities: '''Can make, move, and shape clouds; breathe fire, great fliers '''Rulers: '''Since the death of Queen Fluff and runaway of King Drift, the Cloudtail’s have been split up into three sides: Princess Flare, Princess Cream, and Princess Light '''Alliances: '''Flare fights with the Earthtail’s; Cream fights with the Coldtail’s; Light fights with the Suntail’s and Watertail’s Watertail's '''Description: '''Blue, green, or turquoise scales; fins between claws, ankles, tails, and going down back; gills on their necks '''Abilities: '''Can breathe underwater, see in the dark '''Rulers: '''Queen Sea and King Web '''Alliances: '''The Watertail’s fight on Light’s side, along with the Suntail’s Forsettail's '''Description: '''Green or brown horns, scales change color depending on their temperature, curled tail '''Abilities: '''Can control vines, scales change depending on temperature, use tails for climbing '''Rulers: '''Queen Plant and King Vine '''Alliances: '''None of the queens wanted Foresttail’s in their armies so they have no alliances Coldtail's '''Description: '''White, light blue, or blue scales; curved claws for walking on ice '''Abilities: '''Can survive the coldest of temperatures, breathe ice '''Rulers: '''Queen Ice and King Snow '''Alliances: '''The Coldtail’s fight with Cream Startail's '''Description: '''Black scales with white star shaped scales all over their body; big wings; long tails '''Abilities: '''Can make constellations, read minds, breathe fire, make prophecies '''Rulers: '''Unknown '''Alliances: '''Too powerful to be part of the war, so they don’t have an alliance Skyfire's '''Description: '''Big, fire-colored dragons with huge wings, five separate tails, and barbs at the end of those tails. They have horns that can go any way they want to, and a mane of fire going from the top of their heads to the end of each five tails. '''Abilities: '''Can breathe fire scorching enough to burn off a dragon's wings, can fly faster than any dragon in the whole of Atlantia, are the most arial dragons. No one knows what they can use their barbs for, though some think that they can poison dragons with such poison that it can kill that dragon in a minute, and others think it can throw out fireballs as scorching hot as their fire. '''Rulers: '''They are not known to have any rulers, but they might. '''Alliances: '''They have no alliances, as they are said to be a myth or extinct. ''History: It was said that the Skyfire's started out as a small group of ten dragons who each had five tails, fire-colored scales, and a mane made of fire while the other dragons made tribes. This group of five-tailed, fire-scaled, fiery-maned dragons, who called themselves the Five-Fire's at the time for their fiery manes and five tails, decided to find more of their kind. But they had some eggs that were hatching, so five stayed behind to look after the eggs, who were the mothers of the eggs, while the other five, the fathers, went to find more of their kind. It was said that the five came back with no more, and that the eggs had hatched. Then one of the dracon's spoke it's first word when they came out of the egg, which it had just happened and was the last one to hatch with all the ten adults around it, which was "Skyfire". The group then decided to call themselves the Skyfire's at that moment. Then, it is said that one hundred dragons from each of the seven tribes (besides the Startail's) came and killed them all, but not before that same dracon said, "We are the Skyfire's!" to the six-hundred dragons who were just about to kill it. They became known as the Skyfire's, but not the Skyfiretails and they were not recognized as a tribe. It is unknown whether it was true that they were just a myth or that six-hundred dragons killed them all. It is thought that they were a dragon group that looked like their description, but that a few of them escaped the six-hundred dragon army that desired to kill them all and are now in hiding. Dragons have gotten a new hobby, Skyfire Hunting. These dragons call themselves the "Skyfire Hunters" and are trying to hunt down at least one Skyfire dragon, though none have found any luck in finding one. There are at least a few dozen Skyfire Hunters in each tribe but the Startail's, who do not have any.